


Pool's Closed

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: toddlercon, Cum everywhere, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, Futanari, Orgy, excessive cum, huge penis, hyper breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Kara and Thea's trip to the local futa-only swimming pool takes a turn for the lewd when an unexpected ejaculation from the latter results in a pool-wide orgy involving futas of all shapes, sizes and ages!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Pool's Closed

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission involving a giant futa loli orgy. Thing I really like about these kinds of stories is that I don't have to worry about coming up with names for all of the characters. What joy!

Before she had even walked through the front gate, Kara knew that her trip to the pool that day was off to a rocky start. With how adamantly her 7-year-old daughter, Thea, had been in demanding to be taken to the pool for the day, Kara assumed that her complaints would finally stop once she was given what she wanted. However, this hope was very misplaced, as, now that they were walking to the pool, Thea had decided to start complaining about her swimsuit being too tight.

“Mommy… m-my swimsuit keeps rubbing up and down on my peenie, and it won’t go down!” Thea moaned as she walked alongside her mother on their way to the pool. The one-piece swimsuit Thea often wore was a bit constrictive, but the fact that she was also sporting an enormous 15-inch cock and huge pair of balls just made it even tighter around her otherwise petite young body. Her package, due to its size, was incredibly sensitive, and as a result, even the slightest touch was enough to make it throb and start to harden. The incessant rubbing caused by her swimsuit had made Thea grow a fierce erection shortly after she and her mother had left home, which had remained for the length of their entire trip to the pool.

“Well, just try not to pay too much attention to it, Thea. Mommy will think about finding you one that isn’t as tight tomorrow,” Kara replied, pulling Thea along as they neared the pool entrance. As much as she wanted her daughter to retain a bit of decency despite the outright lewdness of her body, getting her to squeeze into one-piece swimsuits was always a challenge, especially given how much her cock had been growing as of late. Thea had surpassed the size of Kara’s own foot-long dong more than a year ago, and was still growing at a rate that was always increasing. At the very least, Kara was glad that Thea hadn’t grown large breasts like some girls her age, as the tightness of her swimsuit would most certainly force her to titfuck herself constantly as long as she wore it. Eventually, Kara and Thea came to the entrance of the pool and went on in, greeted by a multitude of mothers and daughters all enjoying the sunny weather and welcoming water. Though the bulge in Thea’s swimsuit was huge and extremely noticeable, neither her nor Kara had anything to worry about. This pool was futa-only, exclusively available to girls of all ages that were packing massive amounts of meat in their pants. Due to the excessive proportions of its guests, the pool permitted nudity, as well, and while Kara didn’t want to make use of this policy and have people think she and her daughter were salacious, there were some people that relished in their ability to forgo clothing at this establishment, some of which Kara happened to know.

“Oh _Karaaaa~”_ called a voice to Kara’s left. She turned and saw a tall, curvaceous woman with bright blonde hair and piercing green eyes approaching her, sporting a gigantic phallus that swung near her legs with every step. At least 12 inches soft, she estimated. Beside her waddled a very, very young girl, probably only about 4 years old. However, her body was developed to absurd levels, as she was lugging around an erect cock more than 18 inches long, and twice as thick as Thea’s! Not only that, but her upper half was far from flat. Despite being so young, this little girl had basketball-sized porn queen tits, which wobbled and jiggled as she moved, squeezing her cock tightly between them.

“Oh no…” Kara groaned as the woman approached her. “What are you doing here, Ivory?”

“Why, just enjoying the nice weather, that’s all! My little Aubrey has been a very good girl, lately, so we decided to spend some quality time together. That’s what you’re doing with Thea today, isn’t it?” Ivory asked, in her usual sultry tone.

“Yeah, that’s right…” Kara responded. Ivory and Kara had had a rivalry going between them for as long as they’d known each other. Ivory was taller, curvier and had a bigger dick than Kara, and she never let her forget it. It didn’t help that, after they had both had kids, Ivory’s daughter proved to be growing bigger and faster than Thea in every way possible.

“Well, it’s nice to see both of you again,” Ivory said, before turning her attention to Thea. “How are you doing, Thea? Looks like you’ve grown a bit bigger since I last saw you!”

“Umm… maybe…” Thea muttered, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s a shame you’re still well behind my little Aubrey in every department. She’s gained more than four extra inches of length in the past two months! Not to mention the developments she’s had upstairs, as well…” said Ivory, groping one of her daughter’s huge breasts. “Once these plump up just a little more, I’m sure they’ll be the perfect tit-pussy for mommy’s big cock, right, sweetie?” Ivory said.

“Uh-huh!” Aubrey replied, with a giggle and a moan.

“If Aubrey keeps growing like this, how are you going to have her manage things when she starts school?” Kara asked.

“Oh, I already have that figured out. She’ll be homeschooled, by me. Want to have her learning my tricks and techniques quickly so she can get into the porn industry as soon as possible. With a body like this, she’ll be perfect for following in my footsteps!” Ivory boasted. “I made the mistake of waiting until my eighth birthday to start doing porn. I won’t make the same mistake with her.” Ivory knelt down and gave her daughter a kiss. Not a small peck, but a full-on french kiss that lasted several seconds.

 _“Tsk, what a slut…”_ Kara murmured while Ivory was busy tongue-punching her daughter. After she let go, Ivory got back up and brought her attention to Thea yet again.

“I see you’re still having Thea wear these stuffy swimsuits. That’s really not good for a girl of her proportions, you know. She’ll end up cumming in that thing before the day’s out!” Ivory said.

“What are you talking about? She’s fine!” Kara retorted.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Ivory brought a hand to the base of Thea’s shaft and gently stroked upward, making the girl whimper. Squirts of precum exited her tip and stained the upper part of her swimsuit. “She looks awfully pent up, to me,”

“Don’t tease her! Stick to doing lewd stuff with your own daughter! C’mon, Thea, let’s go over here,” Kara said, pulling Thea away from Ivory and Aubrey and over to an empty pool chair where she set down their towels and other belongings. Even as she left, Kara could hear Ivory haughtily laughing behind her.

“M-Mommy, my p-peenie is getting really hot…” Thea moaned, her face red with embarrassment and arousal.

“Okay, just… go in the pool and cool off, then,” Kara said nonchalantly, motioning towards the water. She was a bit too annoyed by her confrontation with Ivory to listen to her daughter’s complaints carefully. Obeying her mother, Thea trotted off towards the pool, allowing Kara to freely recline in the chair. She whipped out her phone in an effort to get her mind off of the encounter, tuning out the chaos of the pool that surrounded her. Gradually, she managed to calm herself, and her temper faded away. However, just as she was starting to relax, her nose picked up the whiff of something very distinct in the hot summer wind. It was intense, and somewhat unpleasant, but completely unmistakable. She was detecting the pungent scent of spunk. Putting her phone down, Kara scanned the surface of the pool for her daughter, and quickly found Thea in the shallower end of the pool. She had a look of orgasmic bliss on her face, and the bulge in her swimsuit had now been thoroughly stained. White fluid dripped from the tip of her clothed cock and into the pool, where it spread dissolved throughout the water. Just as Ivory had predicted, the pressure around Thea’s poor penis being created by the swimsuit had simply become too much for the poor girl, and she had ejaculated. This wouldn’t have been such a big problem if it weren’t for the fact that Thea’s cum had a very peculiar effect on other futa women when it entered the air. Just a quick whiff of her seed was enough to drive a futa into a veritable breeding frenzy, and the size of her accidental ejaculation had ensured that her pheromones were reaching every single person in the entire pool, rapidly increasing their arousal.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding…” Kara groaned, feeling her body heat up and her cock rapidly harden in her own swimsuit. She looked around and saw the other futas at the pool quickly becoming aroused, their cocks creating huge bulges in their swimsuits, growing and springing free from their tight bikinis, or just hardening out in the open while they were lounging nude, slapping several of them in the face. However, those most affected happened to be the girls playing in the pool near Thea. Many of them were already moaning and squirting jets of sticky precum into the pool, unable to control or contain their arousal.

“N-No cumming i-in the… ooh…” The resident lifeguard tried to restore order, but to no avail. Her own hardening monster cock was far too distracting for her, and it didn’t take long for her to abandon her duties, tear off her uniform, and start to openly masturbate to the overwhelmingly-lewd scene before her. At this point, several of the girls in the pool were drawing close to each-other, rubbing their cocks against whatever parts of their bodies they found the most tantalizing. Even those that tried to leave the pool still found themselves succumbing to the effects of Thea’s spunk.

“Wah! I fell!” cried a young girl with short red hair on the ground near the pool, immediately after toppling over while she was chased by a nearly identical-looking girl. They were clearly twins, about 8 years each, Kara estimated, and possessing almost the exact same physical features. The only differences Kara could identify were that the short-haired twin was very bottom-heavy, with a very large and well-developed ass, while her sibling, a girl with long red hair, was very top-heavy, with huge, incredibly full breasts, even bigger than those on Ivory’s daughter. However, they were both still sporting enormous phalluses.

“Ha! I got you! And you know what that means…” said the long-haired twin, pinning her sister to the ground with her massive tits and throbbing cock.

“Nooo! No fair! I want a retry!” protested the short-haired twin, struggling against her sister’s grip.

“Too bad! Now that I’ve caught you, your big butt is all mine, hehehe…” said the long-haired twin with a smug look. She slapped her sister’s large ass and began to rub her cock against it eagerly, groping her soft cheeks.

“I-It’s so hot already… you’re never this hard when we usually do it,” said the short-haired twin, wincing as she felt her own hard cock rub and throb against the ground. Without further warning, her sister pushed her cock head between her thick cheeks and into her butt, making her twin grit her teeth and let out sharp gasps as she was penetrated.

“Ooh… your butt feels even better than usual, today,” said the long-haired twin, starting to thrust against her sister’s ass. The vicious plapping sound that accompanied said thrusting could be heard audibly, even over similar sex sounds and copious amounts of moaning that were echoing all over the pool.

“Aaah! D-Did you get even bigger?! You’re splitting me apart!” cried the short-haired twin, bracing herself against the ground as she was ruthlessly pounded by her busty sibling.

“Hehe, maybe!” bragged the long-haired twin, relishing in the pleasure of her sister’s tight butt. Her breasts bounced wildly with every thrust, save for when she pressed them up against her sister’s back when unleashing a ferocious combo of pumps that drove her sister wild.

“Y-You’re going too fast! I-I’m… OOH!” moaned the short-haired twin, shortly before her thick cock erupted underneath her, spilling a huge puddle of milky semen onto the ground as she helplessly climaxed from her sister’s rough, unrelenting fucking.

“Ha-ha! You came first!” mocked the long-haired twin, giving her sister’s fat ass another hard slap that made her cock explode yet again.

“G-Guh… nooo…” whined the short-haired twin, her resistance fading to nearly nothing as her sister went hog-wild on her ass. Needless to say, this scene was riling up Kara just as much as it was the two girls. Her foot-long schlong was throbbing wildly in her swimsuit, begging and aching to be released. She finally decided to answer its call, tearing off her swimsuit as quickly as possible and letting her cock spring free. She started jerking it, albeit reluctantly, while checking to see if anyone was watching her instead of the ongoing orgy in the center of the pool.

“D-Dammit… getting too hard…” Kara groaned under her breath. On the other side of the pool, she saw Ivory with a big grin on her face, masturbating freely to the scenes unfolding before her. Her eyes appeared to be fixated on her own daughter, Aubrey, who was currently burying her cock in the rear of a very well-endowed girl at least a few years older than her, much to Ivory’s delight. Kara still felt disgusted at her for being so shamelessly lewd, but also somewhat at herself, for getting so easily turned on by the ongoing orgy in front of her. As she masturbated, her eyes eventually drifted back to the twins, who were still going at it on the ground. The long-haired twin was pinning her sister to the ground fiercely as she pounded her behind at an unbelievable rate. The size of the cum puddle under the short-haired twin’s body had grown considerably in the short time she had been looking away, indicating that she had cum over and over again. While they might have been similar in many ways, the long-haired twin clearly had more stamina than her sister. In fact, it seemed as though she only now was getting close to an orgasm.

“Ooh, finally! I’m gonna explode inside you!” announced the long-haired twin, her thrusting now reaching a fever pitch. The short-haired twin offered up no response, instead moaning and gasping uncontrollably as she was jackhammered from behind by her sister. With a final rapid assault of powerful thrusts, the long-haired twin went balls-deep in her sister and unloaded all of the churning, pent-up seed in her swollen balls into the belly of her sibling. “Nngh! It’s all coming out!” cried the long-haired twin as she came, semen sputtering out of the behind of the short-haired twin as her sister continued to thrust.

“Gaaah! My tummy is swelling up!” moaned the short-haired twin, hastily grabbing her abdomen as it filled with a massive amount of cum. Her own cock ejaculated at the same time, her balls stuffed with a seemingly limitless amount of semen that splattered onto the ground in rope after rope. Even as the long-haired twin’s orgasm seemed to calm down, she continue fucking her sister. It was clear that Thea’s pheromones were doing something profound to the futas at the pool, enhancing their sexual stamina to unbelievable levels. Well-hung girls of all shapes, sizes and ages were pounding and pleasuring each-other all over the pool, and plenty of them had already cum outside or inside their partners. However, this seemed to only be encouraging them to have even more sex. As Kara looked away from the twins and scanned the pool area yet again, she found evidence of this in another pair of girls that were on the opposite end of the pool. It was a noticeably older girl, probably around 12-13, kneeling before a very, very young girl, only a toddler, with what was easily the biggest cock Kara had ever laid her eyes on. It towered above the older girl’s entire body, pulsating rhythmically as she held it with both hands, trying her best to jerk the toddler’s behemoth sex organ.

“C’mon, Kate, work her dick faster! Make sure your baby sister’s balls are totally drained before we try taking her home!” shouted a woman sitting in a nearby chair, casually masturbating to the scene displayed in front of her.

“I’m trying, mom! She’s already cum four times in a row! What else do you want me to do?” shouted the girl back to her mother in an annoyed voice.

“Maybe try using those tits of yours to get the job done faster,” replied the mother. The girl sighed and looked down at her chest. In addition to being one of the oldest girls at the pool, Kate also appeared to have the biggest breasts of anyone there, even bigger than her mother’s. They were gigantic and taut, like a pair of fleshy yoga balls strapped to her chest, more than enough to compensate for the rather subpar size of her erect penis. The tight bikini she wore accentuated their curves even further, which, understandably, riled Kara up even more. With an annoyed grunt, Kate lifted her breasts up and placed her little sister’s cock between them, her ample cleavage perfectly wrapping around the incredible girth of her cock. The toddler giggled happily as her big sister began to slowly titfuck her, sliding her enormous tits up and down the length of her cock. The rhythmic swaying of her tits made it clear that she had a considerable amount of experience under her belt in this regard, but despite this, Kate didn't seem enthusiastic at all about what she was doing. The unimpressed look on her face made it clear that she saw titfucking her little sister as more of a chore than anything else, but given the unbelievable size of her sister's cock, that wasn't very surprising.

"Augh, just hurry up and nut already, baby sis. I'm getting tired of jerking you off," complained Kate, huffing as she worked to move her tits up and down the length of her sister's shaft. Kate's little sister had a big grin on her face, and was clearly enjoying all of the attention her big sister was giving her.

"Wah! Boobies!" moaned her little sister, reaching out and grabbing Kate's nipples with her small hands. Even this light grabbing was enough to make Kate moan and wince from the pleasure.

"Nnngh! H-Hey! Don't squeeze my nipples like that, I haven't milked myself today!" Kate complained again, letting out stifled moans as thick drops of milk started to squirt out of her tits. Kate started to move her tits faster and faster, determined to make her sister cum before she did. The rapidly-increasing pleasure coming from her genitals turned the little sister's giggling into loud moaning as her cock throbbed harder and harder in her big sister's cleavage.

"Oooh! Sho goood!" moaned the little sister, shortly before her cock erupted like a supervolcano. A shower of hot, steamy toddler spunk rained down on Kate from above, completely coating her tits and splattering against her face, much to her dismay.

"Ewww! Moooom, her jizz is all over my tits!" complained Kate. Her mother, unfortunately, offered no response, now too absorbed in her own masturbation to really care about what her daughters were doing. Kara found herself getting far more invested in her self-pleasuring than she had expected, mindlessly stroking her cock as she watched all of the girls at the pool fuck each-other over and over again. Looking down, she saw fresh ropes of cum laying on the ground under her chair, no doubt ejected from her own throbbing cock. Had she cum already, without even realizing it? The dizzying erotic atmosphere of the pool must've been getting to her more easily than she had realized. Likewise, she figured it was best for Thea and her to leave now, before they found themselves caught up in an even larger, more intense orgy. Searching for her daughter in the writhing, cum-covered crowds near the pool, she eventually caught Thea in a position she never thought to see her in: pinning another well-endowed little girl to the ground, with a look of intense lust on her face. Not only that, but the girl she was pinning just so happened to be Ivory's daughter Aubrey. Kara watched with great interest as she saw her daughter push her cock into Thea's tight ass, her chest pressing against Aubrey's cock as she began to drill her.

"Nooo! Get offa meeee!" Aubrey whined as Thea penetrated her. Though her cock might not have been nearly as big, it still felt gigantic when shoved inside of Aubrey's tight rear.

"T-Time to show you what it really means to be a big girl, Aubrey!" Thea said, pumping her cock in and out of Aubrey's welcoming hole. Normally, Kara would be mortified to see her daughter openly engaging in such a lewd activity, but this time, she actually felt somewhat proud of her. Seeing Thea stand up for herself against the daughter of Kara's lifelong rival made gave her a feeling of intense boldness that seemed to compel her to masturbate even more. She watched eagerly as Thea roughly fucked Aubrey on the ground, pounding her ass and causing her massive cock to bob up and down with each thrust. The force of Thea's pumping was enough to make Aubrey's cock slap against her jiggling tits over and over again, creating a cacophony of loud, lewd sounds that could be clearly heard over the rest of the moaning and fucking in and around the pool. On the other side of the pool, Kara could see Ivory staring at Aubrey and Thea on the ground, still masturbating, but clearly concerned by the fact that her little girl was currently being fucked silly by the daughter of her rival. Seeing this made Kara even more excited. She grinned widely as she stroked her cock harder and harder, incredibly pleased with what was playing out between her daughter and Aubrey.

"G-Guh... cumming..." Aubrey moaned, her cock spewing out long ropes of semen that landed near and on her face, only exacerbating the situation for her as her massive tits and dick continued to clap against her face with every single one of Thea's powerful thrusts. As much as she enjoyed flaunting them, it was clear Aubrey's endowments weren't doing her any favors here.

"H-Ha, you squirted before me. I knew you were a quickshot, Aubrey!" Thea mocked, slapping one of Aubrey's fat nuts as she fucked her, triggering another explosive blast of cum from her cock. Kara was becoming absolutely engrossed in her little girl's sexual domination, so much so that she didn't think she would be able to keep from cumming for very much longer. Luckily, it seemed Thea was getting very close, too. "Mmmm... aah, g-gonna explode again!" she moaned, plowing Aubrey's ass as hard as she possibly could. Kara found herself desperately urging her daughter to cum in her head, getting right to the edge herself. As if on cue, both Kara and Thea ejaculated at the exact same time, with Thea's seed pouring into Aubrey's petite belly, and Kara's seed spewing and splashing all over her chair and the ground underneath it. It was a mess, truly, but Kara didn't find herself feeling guilty or ashamed in the slightest.

 _"That's my girl..."_ she whispered to herself, a very pleased look on her face. Kara might not have been one to condone the rampant hyper-sexuality futas were usually known for, but this time, that same hyper-sexuality had allowed her daughter to do something she never thought possible: dominate a girl twice as endowed as her. She looked around at the continuing orgy, feeling her cock remain hard and hot even after her massive ejaculation. Perhaps it would be worth staying just a bit longer at the pool...


End file.
